Experimental
by A-little-fantasy
Summary: Saora is just another one of Orochimaru's experiments being trained as a weapon to kill but when the hideout is desroyed what will happen to her, will Sasuke ever warm up to a rival with no remorse SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Saora's eyes watched her opponent carefully as he pulled out another kunai and threw it at her, slowly her hand raised even such a simple motion seemed graceful from the girl and just as the point touched her finger it fell to the floor with a clang, the corners of her mouth turned upwards creating a very small smile. Her opponents eyes widened as she made her way over to him, he sunk back deep into the shadows in pure fear as to what might happen and as she got steadily closer her eyes changed and everyone in the compound heard a loud ear splitting scream. Eyes fell upon the door as footsteps got closer and as it opened they all went back to what they had previously been doing, her footsteps rang in the hall as she made her was along it closely followed by another, he was her escort, eventually the pair reached a heavily bolted door which was pulled open and she was let inside.

She held her hands out and they were strapped tightly together and a large ball shaped weight was chained to her ankle, slowly she was helped down to the floor where she sat with her eyes closed, head resting against the cold damp wall, her escort left the room for a second and returned with a small cup filled with a rather nasty looking pulpy puree, he help it to her mouth and once it was finished he left again. The second time he returned with a needle, he pushed her head forwards away from the wall and then injected it into the back of her neck, the liquid had helped re-enforce her brittle bones and over the years it had sorted her problem out and finally she was on the last stage of having it done. Finally she heard the familiar sound of the bolts being shut and the key being twisted in one of the many locks, as she heard the footsteps get quieter she sighed and shifted herself to a more comfortable position.

She didn't sleep though, she couldn't remember the last time that she had slept since she had been moved to her current location, loud noises outside her room brought her out of such thoughts and made her growl slightly, she didn't like noise especially not from everyone outside her room, the first time she broke out her room they had all ended up dead and if she had the chance then it would have had the same outcome. A loud thud hit her door causing water to fall from the ceiling and Saora shot a glare towards the door, the arguing continued causing her to get up from where she sat and move towards the door where the group could hear her voice clearly.

"I suggest you stay quiet you know what happened last time you imbeciles," her words spoken like venom making even the bravest man quiver at her words, content that the noise had calmed she walked back to her spot and used the wall to help her back down again.

However much to her surprise she heard her door being unlocked and three males walked in, a grey haired one helped her up before removing the chain from her ankle but instead of removing the straps from her hand he attached a chakra thread to it and handed it to oldest of the three.

"Hello Saora," the man said, his words came out as if spoken by a snake but then again that's practically what he was, the owner of many hideouts including the one she resided in, Orochimaru.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she questioned, unlike before her words were soft and gentle.

"We're moving you to the main hide out."

"Saora, this is Kabuto and this behind me is Sasuke," Orochimaru introduced causing her to lower her head slightly before them, when she moved her head up her eyes lingered on Sasuke, by the look of things he was an Uchiha but quickly she returned her gaze to Orochimaru.

"Where is Kimimaro?"

"Dead," the answer was simple and in a sense all she really needed to know but she couldn't help but want to know more but she knew better then to ask, she was pulled along and followed the group through many halls until they ended up in damp tunnels, the same tunnels she had used a few years before to get to the underground hideout.

Eventually they arrived to the main hideout, it appeared a lot grander and larger compared to the others and contained large group cells where as many of the others were single cells depending on the occupant, however she wasn't shown to a cell she was shown to room in which contained a bed and robes that co-ordinated with the three that had lead her there.

"Get changed quickly we'll wait outside," Kabuto ordered and he closed the door.

Saora did as she was told and placed the green coloured kimono on over purple leggings, it was finished off with a large purple bow and a hair tie that she used to pull her white hair back, and she carefully opened the door and then walked behind Orochimaru but in front of Kabuto with no idea where they were going. Eventually the group arrived at a small arena filled with many different people; Orochimaru smirked down at them and then turned towards Saora.

"Kill them," his order was simple and so she jumped down from the ledge that they were on and attacked the group, mostly men all thinking she was puny and weak she smiled as she killed each one of them until only the females were left.

The women were all loud screaming and quivering together as if it was actually going to help them win, they weren't ninja they were weak and in her opinion the weak deserved to die leaving the strong to rule, the girls blinked and then could no longer see where the girl was the entire room was filled with darkness and the only one to see her attack was Sasuke with his Sharingan active. The high pitched screams filled the room but still one person's sobs could be heard, the room lightened up again and one girl remained crouched in the corner afraid begging for her life but Saora showed no mercy and she placed one single finger on her heart and from what it seemed she merely stopped breathing. Saora leapt up and resumed her position next to Orochimaru who smiled greedily down at her, Kabuto then pushed his fingers around her neck causing her to growl at him for doing so.

"You've gotten so strong Saora, and yet I'm surprised you don't use your gift," Orochimaru said looking down at her.

"I have no need to my lord," Saora watched his eyes as they flickered towards Kabuto.

"Where is your mark?" Kabuto asked, Saora moved her kimono off her shoulder and revealed her unique mark, even Sasuke allowed his eyes to wander to it. "You need to train while using it."

"He's right, that's why I brought you here, I was told of your power and thought it best to train you more myself with my own student," Saora was surprised to say the least but she soon removed the emotion from her face. "Kabuto will take you back to your room for the night and will retrieve you in the morning, I hope you don't mind but until we can trust you we're going to have to lock you in."

"That's fine, no different from anywhere else," Saora remarked as she was led away by Kabuto.

"Why must she be locked away?" Sasuke asked looking up at his sensei.

"She has a tendency to get agitated by noise and ends up going on a killing spree, it was a side effect to first experiment we performed on her, hopefully she will come to trust us and then we can mould her from there," Orochimaru smirked and then turned away leaving Sasuke to look once more at the mess she had made before he too retired to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood fell in large droplets from the ceiling and Saora smiled at the sound, it was one of few that she enjoyed hearing around her lay a dozen or so dead bodies that of a clan causing problems for Orochimaru, she enjoyed the work she did for him the amount of lives she took in each mission but gradually each mission was becoming easier and easier and Saora thirsted for a challenge. Orochimaru was disinterested in her though, he kept himself occupied with the Leaf brat Sasuke, she hated their run ins he refused to kill, he just plainly stated he was waiting to kill another that being his brother but Saora didn't dig, she wasn't really interested, a small cough broke her train of thought and it came from Rishimi, another man from the hideout. Like Sasuke should she have the chance she would kill him without a second thought, the only thing she liked about him was that he was afraid of her, and he showed it, the second her eyes flicked up at him he froze making her smile.

"Let's go," Rishimi had been her problem for around a year, Orochimaru entrusted him to her as a way of keeping her occupied so she wouldn't get bored and decide to kill others from the hideout, he shuddered as Saora pressed her blood covered blade against her tongue and the allowing it to retreat back into her mouth. "What's the matter kid?"

"Nothing," he tried reassuring himself and Saora just smiled and walked over to him making a gentle tug on his top and the pair made their way back, Rishimi often criticised her on the way back for how messy her kills were and how much evidence was left but he received the same reply.

'I hope they come after me maybe they could offer me a challenge'

This time was different though, he remained silent the entire way back and once they arrived at the hideout he went silently back to his room, Saora was slightly confused but pushed it to one side and made her way back to Orochimaru, he sat in his room slightly wincing in pain but he was as snappy as usual.

"So it went well?" he asked taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, all are dead, no complications," she said and then watched as he began to cough, a small amount of blood left his mouth before he continued.

"You have gotten stronger Saora I'm proud of you."

"Surely you have realised by now that I don't care much for pleasing you."

"Oh Saora, you've changed since you arrived here, all those years ago after your family left you here, your so feisty now," yet again he broke into a fit of coughs.

"I don't care Orochimaru, all I want to say is stop giving me such pointless missions, I want a challenge not a walk in the park," Saora turned and slammed the door behind her noticing the strange look she received off Sasuke who was stood across from her. "What!"

Sasuke merely blinked infuriating Saora greatly, but she turned and left unsure of what to do, as she reached her room she sat in the corner and closed her eyes, her head seemed to be ticking thinking away about something unknown anytime she tried to figure out what exactly she was thinking about it seemed to end up buried deeper. Saora quickly flung her head backwards against the wall behind her causing a satisfying twinge of pain, smiling she did it again each time flinging her head backwards harder and harder until her head didn't hit hard rock but soft flesh. Upon opening her eyes she met Kabuto's whom stared at her in annoyance, in his hand sat a small glass inside sat a liquid much like the one she drank at the previous hideout only in a more concentrated form growing she knocked it back.

Kabuto didn't stay, she believed the few broken limbs she had given him told him to keep away from her, she liked the peace away from him and the rest of the idiots at the place, but she also missed company, she remembered having Kimimaro by her side he helped her, he stayed by her and his old visits made her feel slightly better. She growled knowing that if it wasn't for Sasuke Kimimaro could've still been alive, she slowly got up and made her way out the room and towards the training room, no sooner had she stepped inside a kunai missed her head.

"Saora…-"a young girl blinked startled.

Saora however pulled the kunai out of the wall and smiled as she spun it around on her finger as she slowly made her way to the girl, she held the weapon out and just as the girl reached for it Saora struck her hand hard, the kunai had made its way through her hand and blood began to trickle out of the hole. The girls eyes watered slightly as she winced in pain, but she bit her lip holding in the scream that she knew would cause the older girl pleasure, Saora however wasn't having it and attacked her again letting the knife embed itself into her side, this time the girl keeled over forcing the kunai further into her body. Following this a small whimper came out causing a large grin to form, slowly the girl tried to move away from Saora who followed and then gripped the girls neck, pulling the kunai from her side earned Saora yet another whimper and soon it was all over, the girls neck was cut and the blood now covered Saora's already bloodied clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Saora followed the voice to its owner, unfortunately Sasuke Uchiha whose eyes pierced hers, he made his way over to the scene and as soon as he had seen the state his eyes fell back on hers as if he was trying to read her, it seemed almost like he was looking for something. But he gave up and soon he wasn't the only person at the scene but Saora left, not a single word was spoken to her but as she reached her room he screamed, eyes flashed in her direction and her hands gripped and pulled at her hair, no one knew anything that could stop her but they all knew to run just in case this was what Orochimaru had warned them about.


	3. Chapter 3

Saora had fallen asleep where she fell and none of the other residents in the hideout had dared to come any closer, they remained in their rooms however an unlucky few faced the terror of having to pass her in order to train however Sasuke spent part of the day watching her, she was a strange person and he had never quite met someone like her who was so angry at the world. At around midday her eyes opened and she looked around cautiously before standing up and brushing herself off, luckily she hadn't got training that day and she only had to do some work with Rishimi later on in the afternoon however as she tried to walk down the corridor her legs gave way and her hand clutched her head as she tried to make herself less dizzy.

"Everyone has a weakness you know," Sasuke's voice aggravated her and she slowly got up leaning against the wall.

"If that's so then what is yours?" Saora for once was hoping for a blunt answer but his eyes merely looked into hers before he continued to walk away from her. "Stupid Uchiha brat!"

Upon hearing her he stopped and turned himself around to face her, her eyes seemed to enjoy the reaction he had just given and the smile on her face grew as his lip trembled, as much as he tried to keep his cool his anger was his flaw as well as hers, his footsteps grew closer and as he was stood in front of her he leant into her.

"You need to watch your mouth Saora, Orochimaru doesn't care much for you and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind making it easier for me to kill you," his words in her ear caused the hair on her back to stand on end, shivers continuously ran through her body and she could still feel his breath against her neck.

Saora remained stunned, she had received many threats before but he, the wimp, the boy who refused to kill seemed to have meant it, if Orochimaru hadn't been using his body for himself she could have imagined him to have carried his words out, however in her head she reminded herself that it wasn't long Orochimaru didn't have long left and soon he would need the Uchiha and she would finally be rid of him.

She remained in her room for the next few hours making sure that she was ready to train Rishimi, and once the time had arrived she made her way to his room as usual he was stood outside waiting for her and in silence the pair walked to one of the training rooms, the pair had used the same training room for the past year and it suited them well however Saora was testing him and so had chosen a different room. As they entered his eyes fell on the strange ledges that hung out above them and the odd poles reaching different heights dotted around, however his eyes remained confident and it please Saora to no end.

"Well you know the drill, you will have a ten second head start, no killing the opponent and no time limit," Saora always grinned at the rules, Rishimi had forced her to make the rules the second he started training with her as he had heard of other dying when she tested them which was true, he had brains she could give him that and had lasted longer than most people in her life. "Ready?"

"Yes," he smiled up at her however it wasn't returned but the pair had been used to each other's company and so he didn't mind.

"Okay…GO!"

Rishimi ran up to the highest point of the room and concealed himself in one of the corners as he waited for her to arrive however his eyes widened as some of the ledges below him began to move back into the wall and new ledges appeared above him, the poles had begun to move as well.

"As I told you Rishimi this isn't going to be an easy test for you, show me your strength, how clever you are, but all your abilities together and just maybe you can win," her voice shouted, he heard a loud thud and he knew she had set off to find him, seeing as he could now get higher he continued his way up the building and as a new ledge formed just before the top he lay on it keeping an eye on where she was.

Suddenly he saw her, she leapt up onto one of the poles just below him and he leapt at the chance leaping up he threw his shuriken stars at her, a scream came from her mouth and it startled him he stared at one of his weapons embedded in her chest he jumped down and pulled he against him checking her pulse and murmuring how sorry he was, however slowly he felt the corpse go sticky like tar and looking down he saw himself stuck on the ledge.

"Now I thought you knew better than that," Saora jumped down from above him. "You should know me well enough to know I would never open myself up for an attack, so I guess I win huh? That was shorter than I had expected."

As she spoke the ledge the pair were on began to retreat into the wall and Saora jumped down to turn the mechanism off knowing that Rishimi couldn't get out of the tar himself, however Rishimi was scared he had been close against the wall and as Saora returned to help him out she noticed the blood dripping out from the crack in the wall.

"Haha!"

Rishimi fell down into her pushing his kunai against her shoulder, Saora turned senbon in hand only for him to be gone.

"Good job there kiddo," Saora congratulated. "I guess it isn't over after all."

"I saw you use your tar on the guy we killed back in hot springs, I knew you would send it out and try and trap me, the rest was quite easy and it means that everything is still now meaning I can actually fight," Rishimi's explanation impressed her she couldn't deny that it didn't, he was using his strengths against her, he was clever and could think quickly however she had a tendency to attack without thinking straight and if she got angry even the dumb Uchiha's brain could figure something out.

Rishimi closed his eyes and performed several hand signs and as he opened them again water began to pour from the ceiling filling the well-sealed room, he was trying to drive her towards him to fight her up close, which had worked and soon Saora stood opposite him. She made the first move leaping towards him fist raised ready to punch him and as he dodged it the ledge broke off sinking in the water just below them, Saora knew it could be a problem if she smashed all the ledges off she wouldn't stand a chance Rishimi's water jutsu's would easily wipe her out. Saora now took the chance the perform her own hand signs, as she completed them she leapt towards him and no sooner had her hand touched his skin it seared with pair, one of her own jutsu's burns tiny holes in her opponents skin as the blood rushes to the area the skin becomes cooler than the rest of the body causing more blood to be pumped to it, if it was a large surface area the opponent could die of blood loss. Rishimi however had just keeled over from dizziness and as she leapt towards him he grinned again at her.

"Well you win."

Saora carefully picked him up and leapt against the wall causing it to crumble, she had come out at one of the upper floors to hideout and had incidentally scared many of the people stood listening to Orochimaru speak, his eyes flashed anger towards her but she just walked to Kabuto and handed Rishimi to him.

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru," Saora knew that Sasuke was watching her and she let herself out the room and returned to her own, she knew Orochimaru would have something planned for her for daring to disturb him, but what she had no way of knowing but she didn't worry she just lay down and closed her eyes focussing on the sounds around her and for once the hideout was pleasantly peaceful.

At around one in the morning she heard footsteps approaching her door, three people Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke all three of their footsteps were easily distinguishable, slowly she sat herself up and waited for one of them to open the door, Kabuto appeared and signalled for her to follow them as she did she ended up in one of the many rooms that had been used to experiment on people. Saora for the first time since being there appeared scared, Sasuke watched as she was forced into one of the chairs and strapped down securely against it, as it happened Saora's mind flashed through the previous times she had been in the room and it frightened her.

"Now Saora, in the time you've been here you haven't been using your curse mark so were going to force you to, we also have a few new things we'd like to try out on you too, you know just like old times," Orochimaru said, Sasuke just watched Saora's face as she forced it to relax and as her eyes watched Orochimaru.

"Okay," Saora's words fell soft again as they usually did when she spoke to him, however as her eyes fell onto Kabuto approaching her with a knife she looked at Orochimaru questioningly.

"Well, we want to see how you react to it, so no sedation for you," his smile disturbed Sasuke who looked away throughout the entire process, she did her best not to scream not to make any noises but the ones he heard chilled him to the bone, occasionally he looked at Orochimaru's face as he stared in amazement and licked his lips.

As the process had finally finished she was hooked up to a small bag containing a black liquid and the pair of them left leaving Sasuke who walked over to her bed side and looked at her, the cuts that remained in her body were easily going to scar but what surprised him the most were her eyes, they had changed and yet he didn't know how, they just seemed different.

"Mention this to anyone and I'll kill you," her words came out soft even though she was being serious.

"I won't," he spoke those words and then left her alone and no sooner had the door closed he heard her struggle and her shrill screams of anger but he just walked away and left her, it wasn't his place to do anything but just maybe she could help him.


End file.
